How could this happen?
by Cloclo14
Summary: This story is when the Anubis kids all meet each other on there first day. Friendships will be made and even relationships further on in the story. (Btw not all chapters are about the first day) But when Nina see's someone she use to know what could happen? The story is better than the summary, promise. (Just not good a summarizing). So please read and enjoy. Open to ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**How could this happen?**

 **Hey guys this is a new story about house of anubis and i've called it 'how could this happen?' and i can't wait to carry on writing it mainly because i have some ideas in my head that i can't wait for you guys to read so please enjoy, so here it goes.**

 **By the way I don't own HOA.**

 **WARNING: Includes language**

 **Chapter one - The letter.**

Nina's POV

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" i screamed all the way down the stairs to find my parents sat in the lounge watching tv, well trying to watch it anyway. I was so exctied, i had been excepted into the best boarding school in England. sadly though my best friend Amber didn't get in, I would miss her but i'm sure i will make new friends quickly.

I started reading the letter out loud to my parents when i realised that i needed to be in England in under two weeks. But i hadn't got anything that the letter told me i needed, also i haven't booked a flight. This was going to be a busy two weeks but it will be worth it.

Patricia POV

"MOM!"

"Yes patricia what is it?" my mom said like she knew what i was going to ask for.

"Has my ..."

"Has your letter come"

I looked at my mom with a shocked look when she answered.

"It came two hours ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was coming to when your dad rang"

"Dad?" But i hadn't seen him in years.

"He was ringing to say he wanted to meet you"

"What? Hell no, he can jog on. I haven't seen him in years and he thinks he can all of a sudden jump back into my life. I don't give a shit about him since he walked out on us"

"Patricia"

"No mom, i don't want to see him, why should i put myself through that." I felt quite sad saying this to my mom but its true why should i let him back in my life when he walked on us.

At that my mom came back with a letter in her hand. she handed me the letter and i was shaking, it was the best school in the country and i really wanted to get in. When i opened the envolpe the first word i saw was congraulations thats when i screamed, i bet the whole neighbourhood heard!

 **Two weeks later at the air port**

Nina's POV

Today was the day when i would fly to the UK for the first time just to attend a school, but nothing was going to stop me i was ready for what ever challenges are thrown at me, bring it on.

As i got off the plane i was stood at least ten minutes waiting for my taxi, while i was waiting i decided to read the letter to see which house i was staying in. Then the taxi pulled up.

"Nina Martin?"

"Oh, Yeah thats me"

The taxi man got out the car put my suitcase in the boot and started asking me where i wanted to go.

"Where you off to then love?"

"Erm, Anubis house"

Thats when he started telling me a story about when he was a teen. It was quite interesting, i found out that he use to live in Isis house.

"Here we are"

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was like I was going to hogwarts. Before I knew it the taxi man was out the car with my suitcase.

"Are you coming?" I looked at him for a second than answered.

"Oh, yes, sorry"

"It's Ok, I remember my first day, i never wanted to leave."

I smiled at him, thanked him and gave him the money. As he left, i needed to go find the regestration office to let them know i was here.

When i got to the room there was a massive queue and i read a sign saying there was an hour wait. I just wanted to get settled in and have some sleep, I was really jet lagged. After 50 minutes i was called to go to the desk, Finally. I was told most of the information i already knew. I was given a map to help me find Anubis house but it seemed to be quite straight forward really.

I knocked the door and a lady wearing a red top and blue jeans answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Trudy your housemother" She came and gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting that.

"Hi, I'm Nina Martin, i've been told I'm staying here"

"Oh yes come on in"

As i walked into the hall it was so beautiful, It was old, but there was something about it, that made it stand out.

" If you wait in the living room, when everyone else arrives you are going to find out who your roommate is."

As i walked into the living room, there were another three people and i just couldn't wait for this year to offically start.

 **I hope you enjoyed the fisrt chapter and please leave reviews for me, also i would love it, if you could give me ideas for some of the story too. Also do you think Nina's roommate should be Joy,Mara,Patricia or Amber? Please let me know and thanks so much for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **Cloclo14**


	2. Chapter 2

**How could this happen?**

 **Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading the first chapter and i hope you enjoyed it, I will try and update a least once a week maybe even more it depends. At the moment it is the school holidays so i do get some more time to write but when I'm on holiday it won't let me upload, so I'm sorry for that. But i hope you enjoy this new chapter and have a good holiday. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week or even more but I will try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

 **Btw I don't own HOA.**

 **Chapter two - New Rommate.**

 **WARNING: Language.**

 **Nina's POV**

As I walked into the living room, three people all of a sudden surrounded me that's when i said...

"Hi I'm Nina"

Two replied with a hello back then one came up to me and said something that i wasn't expecting to here, maybe it's a british thing.

" Are you an alien? Or even a Zombie?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

"Errr,No."

"But isn't that what an alien or zombie would say?"

"I honestly don't know because I'm not an alien or zombie"

"ummm, really?"

"Yes, really" Then he just walked away into the kitchen.

While me and the other three people who's names are Jerome, Alfie and Joy waited for the others we were talking about how much we couldn't wait to find out who are roommates are. Although Alfie couldn't stop looking at me, why would he think any of us are aliens or zombies? While i was looking at Alfie ,Joy spoke to me.

"Nina, I've just realised your american aren't you?"

"It took you long enough" I whispered under my breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear what you said"

"Yeah, I'm American." I didn't want to sound rude on my first day.

Before we knew it the living room was getting packed with more and more people.

 **Patricia's POV.**

I'm nearly there now, i couldn't believe it. I have been waiting months but it feels like it's been years to find out if i got into this school. This was the best day ever!

As the car pulled up at the school i couldn't believe my eyes it was like everything i dreamt of. But then only to be ruined by some kid who nearly ran into me.

"Hey watch where your going, i nearly fell over!"

"Me! I need to watch where I'M going!"

"Yeah weasel, you"

"You went into me!"

"You keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night!"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

That's when he got the Patricia look.

"You know what would be a good name for you, Yacker"

I pushed passed him and made my way to the regestration office to find out where to go.

"Until next time, yacker."

 **Eddie's POV**

I can't believe she blamed me for running into her, but in some ways I can't wait to see her again. I wonder what house she is staying in. Wouldn't it be so weird if it was the same house I was in.

 **End of Eddie's POV.**

 **BACK AT ANUBIS HOUSE.**

 **Nina's POV**

There was now seven people in the house, all just waiting to find out who there roommates were. While we were waitng I met KT. She is also American like me, so at least I'm not the odd one out now.

This man then walked into the living room, like he ruled the place.

"I can't wait any longer, I have dutys to get to, so listen up."

We all looked at each other wondering what he was going to say.

"Your roommates while you stay at anubis house are ...

Jerome Clark and Alfie Lewis in the room at the end of the corridor, on the ground floor.

Fabian Rutter and Eddie Miller, in the middle room on the ground floor."

Eddie Miller! I know that name. But where from.

Victor carried on speaking, I found his name out by asking Trudy.

" Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer you are in the room at the end of the corridor on the first floor.

Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson and KT Rush you are in the middle room on the first everyone get that because I'm not repeating it again. Lights out at 10 and anyone found in the cellar, attic or my office will have a serve punishment to deal with. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" I replied hoping that everyone else would too. Everyone else just nodded. When he walked out I made my way to my room with KT, now we only have to wait for Patricia.

When KT and I walked into our room we couldn't believe how nice it was set out. KT choose the bed by the window and I choose the bed by the side of the door, that left Patricia to have the bed next to KT's also by the door. Hopefully she wouldn't mind.

"Do you think Patricia will be happy with this bed?" said KT.

"Hopefully, I would hate it if i had to stay in a bed i didn't like."

KT nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden the door flew open and stood in the door way was a girl who's name I believed was Patricia.

 **Patricia's POV**

As i entered anubis house, it was dead slient, I was wondering about looking for someone hoping to find out what room I was staying in. As i walked into the kitchen someone spoke to me.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my room"

"In the kitchen?"

"No, I'm not that thick, I was looking for someone to help me find my room."

"Oh, Whats your name?"

"Patricia Willamson"

"Follow me"

I was taken upstairs to find my room.

"Here you are, your roommates are called Nina and KT"

Before I could say anything she was gone.

I turned back and looked at the door, put my hand on the door knob and opened it. Two girls were staring at me.

"Are you KT and Nina?" I said to them while pointing at them.

"Yeah we are"

"Oh,cool i'm patricia"

They were both smiling at me. They showed me to my bed which was tucked away up the conor and to be honest I liked it. Then someone shouted up the staris dinner in 15 minutes. Time to meet the rest of the house I guess.

 **I tried to make the chapter longer because you had to wait longer for it come out. I hope you liked it and I will try to put the next chapter up sooner this time. Also will patricia get on with the other housemates? Let's wait and see, shall we.**

 **Cloclo14**


	3. Chapter 3

**How could this happen?**

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter I must admit I got a bit stuck on Patricia's last POV in the story but I figured it out in the end and when I finshed writing her POV it gave me an idea for this chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Btw I don't own HOA.**

 **Chapter three - Meeting the Housemates.**

 **WARNING: Language.**

 **Eddie's POV**

We were all called out for dinner while I was still unpacking all my stuff. I meet my new roommate Fabian and we are really good friends already. While I was looking through my stuff a box fell on top of me.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better"

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Why?"

"When your like me it's not cool to be on time, I need Eddie time. You will get it on day"

Fabian then walked out the door now I've just got to clean this lot up. Great.

 **Patricia's POV**

Time to meet all the housemates now. I decided to wear something that didn't make a bad impression of myself. They will figure out what I am like all in good time anyway. Nina had already gone down to dinner but KT waited for me. What a good KT and I made our way downstaris to greet the others. When we walked into the dinning room there were four people in there. Nina was one and I don't have a clue who the others are. I choose a seat by Nina and KT mainly because I already knew them and I wasn't great at making friends quickly.

After about ten minutes the table was full apart from one lonely empty chair. I wonder who that belongs to. I gathered it was a boy because there were six girls already, including me of course. That's when the last person walked through that door and I knew who it was straight away. That weasel who ran into me. Then me being me I spoke without thinking.

"YOU!"

The weasel started laughing and then sat down, still laughing.

"Do you know each other?" KT asked me, she sounded worried.

"We meet earlier today when yacker here went into me." Eddie said with a massive smirk on his face.

" I think you may need to go to specksavers cause clearly you went into me!"

I really wished I had shut my mouth at 'YOU'.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm such a bitch."

"Hey don't worry about it yacker." He then winked at me. This put a smile on my face, I felt so much better now.

Then food was brought to the table, we were all told to have as much as we wanted and when we have finshed that we were going to sit in a circle and say stuff about ourselfs so we got to know each other. I hated things like these but I guess i will join in for all I know it could be a good laugh.

It was nine o'clock and we were all sat in a circle ready to say something about ourselfs.

"I will start, my name is Trudy and I will be looking after you. cooking,cleaning you name it. so who is going next?"

Thats when weasel stood up and said I will if you want.

"My name is Eddie Miller and I'm at the school for two reasons, one to find my dad and two for the partys. Rock on!"

We all smiled at Eddie and I felt sad for him, I knew what it was like not to have a dad.

 **Nina's POV**

I knew it I've heard that name before Eddie Miller but where, I just can't figure it out.

 **Eddie's POV**

That was really hard for me I didn't have a clue what to say. Now I just need to find out who my dad is and where he is. While I was day dreaming about where my dad could be it was Fabians turn to speak.

"Hello my name is Fabian Rutter and I love reading, also finding new things about history."

Then they carried on until everyone was finshed.

"Hey I'm Nina Martin and I'm at the school because it is one of the best boarding schools to get into and I'm trying to make my gran proud."

" Hey guys I'm KT Rush and to be honest I'm just trying to have a kickass year, as well as studying too."

That's my type of person I think KT and I will be good friends.

"I'm Alfie Lewis and my mission is to stop all the alien and zombie invasions" Everyone burst out into laughter and I couldn't control myself. aliens? zombies? We also may be good friends too.

"I'm Mr Jerome Clark, at my old school I was classed as the class clown and I'm going to live up to that expection with the help of Alfie." Alfie and Jerome hi-five. Honestly can this school get any better.

"I'm Mara Jaffray and many people say I'm the nerd or geek of the class. But I want to change that."

"Hi I'm Joy Mercer and I'm just so glad to be here. I can't wait to get to know you all much more."

"Hey everyone I'm Amber Millington and before anyone says anything, yes this is a designer jumper and my hair is natural. I'm sure I will make may friends even though some of you don't know how to accessorize."

The last one to speak, Yacker. I can't believe we are in the same house I can annoy her all the more now.

"I'm Patricia Williamson and I have a twin sister called Piper, who attends a different school. Also I just can't wait to officaly start the year off."

Patricia, it's a really nice name, It's beautiful. I prefer yacker though.

Since it was only half eight we all decided to talk, I was talking to Fabian, Jerome and KT. When all of a sudden a voice boomed through the house. I will be honest not much makes me jump but this did.

"It is 10 o'clock you have five minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop."

Everyone was staring at Victor.

"I will do this every night at 10 o'clock this means you have five minutes to get into bed or there will be a punshiment. Anyone found wondering around after these times also gets a punishment. SO GET TO BED NOW!"

Fabian and I raced to our rooms. Don't want to angry Mr grumpy out there do we.

"Ready for school tomorrow?"

"Am I ready? I don't have a clue, I'll talk to you in the morning Fabian I'm really tried."

"Yeah ok,night."

 **Patricia's POV**

So his name is Eddie, now that I come to think of it he seems nice and he is extremly good looking. What the hell Patricia how can I think that. About an hour ago I was calling him a weasel. Shit! I can't be falling for him already can I?

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I decided to get it finshed and updated early before I go back on holiday again. I've been at this chapter for a while now but if my readers are enjoying it and are happy I thought I would finsh it today. Chapter 4 already in progress. Also is patricia already falling for Eddie, I think we all know the answer. xoxo.**

 **Cloclo14**


	4. Chapter 4

**How could this happen?**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter and don't worry there is much more to come. But before I start this chapter I would like to thank Blackcat46 and SibunaMockingjay for there reviews and support throughout the story, so thank you so much guys. Anyway's enjoy this chapter everyone and remember if you have an ideas please let me know because if they go into the story well, I will use them.**

 **Btw I don't own HOA.**

 **Chapter four - First day at school.**

 **WARNING: Language.**

 **Nina's Dream**

 _"Nina beware the spirit, she is after all who anger her"_

 _"Are you saying I've made her angry?"_

 _"Oh, yes chosen one"_

 _"Chosen one?"_

 _"Yes the choosen one, that's you."_

 _"What the hell, who are you, where am I?!"_

 _"I'm Sarah and this is your worst nightmare Nina. I'm giving you a job to do, you need to make the spirit happy again. you will need to find her and find out what she wants. You can't do this on your own, you need people to help you, find the osirian!"_

 _" O what now?"_

 _"Osirian, find him."_

 _NINA WAKES FROM HER DREAM REALLY CONFUSED._

What the hell was that all about, and what does osirian mean? I was really jumpy after that anything and everything made me jump. My alarm clock started going of and I noticed it was 6:30. Shit! I need to be at school for 7:30 and I'm not that fast at getting ready. By 7 I was down in the dinning room eating my breakfast. Everyone was there apart from KT.

 **KT's POV**

This morning I woke up feeling really refreshed and relaxed, it was the best night sleep I had in a while to be fair. But now I had to get up from my cosy bed and get ready for school. While I was getting dressed Nina ran into the room like she had seen a ghost.

"KT you need to hurry up"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the time, it's seven"

"This alarm clock works when it wants to it's shit"

I doubled my speed of everything and then I was ready to go.

"We've got 15 minutes for breakfast"

Nina and I went downstaris and started eating. There were only a couple of us left on the table now, Alfie,Fabian,Eddie,Patricia,Nina and me.

 **Eddie's POV**

Should I tell her, or not. She really needs to know though.

"Erm, Nina I need to tell you something"

"Ok then"

"Last night Fabian and I had this dream about a Lady called Sarah, she said you made a spirit angry. I was just wondering if you had any clue what it was about."

Nina sat there were her mouth wide open in shock, this isn't the first time she has heard this.

"I had the exact same dream last night, was it just you two." Nina said to us looking worried

"I dreamt of Zombies last night." (you can guess who said this)

"What happended to the zombies?"

"Well they entered into Anubis house and made there way to my room, the whole house was locked in mine and Jerome's room and one by one they started eating everyone's brains and then BAM!"

"What Alfie what happended then?" I said with a sound of worry in my voice.

"I woke up and made my way to the kitchen to get a snack ."

Everyone looked at Alfie quite confused.

"What do you think the dream meant then?"

" I have no idea, can you remember exactly what happended?"

"This lady said something about a chosen one and osirian not that I have a clue what that means."

"Neither do I, all I know is she told me I was the chosen one and that I've got to find the Osirian."

"What about the spirit?"

"Somehow I've got to make her happy and find out what she wants, I'm going to need some help are you guys up for it."

We all looked at each other. Patricia agreed.

"Of course I will help you, what are best friends for."

Alfie and Fabian also looked at each other until they both nodded their heads. KT hugged Nina and smiled at her too. It was only me left to answer but honeslty do you think I would give an oppintunity like this up.

"You can count me in anyday."

"Ok meet me at the back of school at lunch." Nina said smiling at us all.

Then the rest of the house was waiting in the corridor because Trudy told us to all walk over together since it was our first day.

 **ARRIVING AT SCHOOL.**

 **Patricia's POV**

"Hello I'm Mr Sweet your headmaster could you please make your way to the main hall, where you will get your timetables."

We all smilied at Mr Sweet and made our way to the hall. Each house had to sit in groups, hopefully most lessons I will be with this lot. We were all talking about how much we loved the school so far and we couldn't wait to explore it even more.

"Hello and welcome, I hope you all like your houses and can't wait for the year to start. Please wait for your timetables you will get them shortly but first we will start with Anubis house."

One by one they called us up to recive our timetables.

"Patricia Willamson."

I got up and walked over to the table, I was provided with a map,timetable and a key for my locker.

"Also on your timetables it will tell you who your partner is for science etc."

"Thanks"

When I got my items I went on a hunt to find my locker which took me about five minutes. I put all my stuff in my locker and started looking through the information. Great. I've got Eddie as my partner that's all I need.

"Hey Yacker!"

"Hey Weasel."

"Did you know that we are partners in science, english,maths,drama etc etc."

"Sadly I did."

"It looks like we will have to be nice to each other from now on then." Eddie bursts out laughing while I stare at him, giving him a look like 'you are so funny'.

"Well you've got another thing coming if you think I'm gonna be nice."

"Oh come on yacker I know you can't resist a bit of Eddie in your life."

"I think I will live."

"What ever you say, but you will have to put up with me every lesson, 5 days a week and at Anubis house."

"Like anyone can put up with you. That's probably why your dad left Eddie."

SHIT! I really don't think do I, I didn't think at all.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry I'm talking bullshit."

"No Patricia your probably right I just needed someone to say it to my face, I'll see you later."

Just then Eddie walked of and left me feeling guilty for what I said, but the worst is I have a little and I mean little crush on him. I bet any chances of me and him happening are out the window. I'm a stupid dumb bitch at times. I will talk to him later but first I've got to go see KT and Nina and tell them what I've done.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But do you think Patricia was to harsh on Eddie over his dad or do you think she said that because of her dad leaving them? Please review and follow and the next chapter is already in action.**

 **Clolclo14**


	5. Chapter 5

**How could this happen?**

 **Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one just as much.I am so sorry i haven't updated in months but lately I have been so busy with exams and stuff then on the half terms I'm on holiday and it won't let me upload so I am so sorry.**

 **Btw I don't own HOA.**

 **Chapter five -**

 **WARNING: Language.**

 **Patricia's POV**

I was running through the school looking for Nina and KT. I can't believe what I said to Eddie, I bet he hates me more than ever now. As I was running I tripped up and everyone started laughing at me. Any other day I would have shouted at them so loud with anger even my mom would have heard me back at home, but today was different, since I hurt Eddie's feelings I couldn't careless what everyone was thinking and how ridclious I looked. I carried on running and thankfully I finally found Nina.

"NINA!"

"Oh my god are you ok Patricia?"

"I've messed up I've said some hurtful things to Eddie without thinking, I wish I could take them back."

"Just go appologise to him I'm sure he would understand"

"I've tried I don't think it worked."

"Well try again then."

That's when I started to run around school again looking for Eddie but there was no sign of him at all, so I went back to the house.

I had to sneak in because of Victor coming or Trudy, I didn't want to get caught. Eddie wasn't in the lounge or kitchen so I went and knocked on his door when I heard someone mumble. So I opened the door.

"Patricia? What are you doing here?" Eddie said to me.

"I came to appologise, I've said some really hurtful things to you and I'm sorry I didn't mean any of them, you just get me angry!"

That's when Eddie moved closer to me, my hands were starting to sweat and to be honest I think this may have just proved that I like him.

"Why is that yacker, why do I make you so angry?"

"I don't know, you just do."

Eddie got closer and closer, his face right by mine when all of a sudden a massive bang echoed through the house. Eddie and I jumped a mile and decided to go check it out.

We walked out Eddies room but there was nothing to be seen until we walked around the corner and found the celar door wide open. Eddie started to walk towards the door, and I followed closly behind. We carried on walking down the steps when the door slamed shut. We ran back up trying to open the door but it was no use, it wouldn't 's when we heard a voice.

" _Beware, victor he can be very sneaky trying to trick the children, you would be able to get through here without using the door but we need the choosen one or orsirian to open it."_

"Why are they so special?"

 _"Because they have powers which can be deadly,they help us in time of need."_

"So we need to find Nina?" Patricia asked

 _"Yes and the osirian!"_

"But who is the osirian?" Eddie asked in anger worried what might happen next.

 _"That's what we are going to figure out, tonight! You and your friends need to sneak up to the attic tonight and then just wait."_

"Wait for what though?"

 _"ME!"_

"Why do we wait for you?"

 _"You will figure it out all in good time but for now goodbye!"_

"NO WAIT!" But before I knew it she was gone.

Great now we have to figure out a way to get out of here.

"Maybe we should just wait till the others get back from school casue we aren't getting out of here any time soon."

"I guess."

We both sat down next to each other and just sat in silence for a bit until Eddie started to talk to me.

"I miss him you know."

"Who your dad?"

"Yes, I never grew up with him so I don't have a clue what he even looks like."

"Why did he leave?" Patricia asked.

"Because my mom caught him having an affair with this other woman, my mom was torn in half but she has found a new man now and they are getting married in the summer."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah I actally do, I thought he was going to be a stuck up bitch but he isn't. It's just been hard even though he looks after me I don't see him as my dad. I guess you don't know what it's like not to know your dad though."

"I do though, my dad walked out on my family and me when I was five, I haven't wanted to speak to him since cause I guess I just don't like him."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"No I should be sorry, your's is much worse."

"So i guess we both know what it's like then."

"Yep I guess we do." I said to Eddie I felt so sorry for him but I knew what his pain was like.

We carried on talking for a while about family and where we are from and stuff when we heard the door creak open. We ran quickly and hid behind some barrels, that's when we saw Victor coming to reload the coal into the fire. While he was too busy doing that Eddie and I made a run for it and legged it back to school. Hoping to catch the last two lessons of the day.

 **Nina's POV**

In lesson's I was partners with Fabian, he was so nice and we were already good friends. I also got to know Amber better too, let's just say she loves fashion and if you need any advice she is your girl. We were sat in science listening to the teacher when Eddie and Patricia ran through the door. They started shouting sorry at the top of their lungs to the teacher and came and sat by us.

"Where have you been?" I asked them, wondering why they had missed most of todays lessons.

"We will tell you but not here, if someone hears it will be spread around the school like there's no tomorrow." Patricia said.

At the end of the day we all followed Eddie and Patricia to this woods just a little walk away from the school. Fabian, Amber, KT, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and I all stood around in a circle ready to hear the news.

Eddie told us all about sarah and getting locked in the celar and that we need to sneak up to the attic at midnight tonight. We all agreed we would go when Amber started to shout something.

"We need a name!"

"A name?" We asked Amber in question.

"Like a group name, how about sibuna?"

We all looked at each and smiled it was a pretty good name to be honest.

"Why not, but Amber how did you come it with it?" I aksed her.

"Oh it's not rocket science it's just anubis backwards."

We looked and then laughed, but still how did she do it.

 **Later on about 11:45pm**

I was sat on my bed waiting with the others ready to go to the attic, was I nervous, Of course I was I didn't know what was going to happen niether did anyone else. We carried on talking about what could happen when we heard a knock at our door, it was the others.

"You guys ready?" Eddie asked.

"I guess so." I told him not sounding cofident.

It was now 11:54pm, Amber with her hair clipps picked the lock and we all walked up the staris. When we got up there we sat down in a circle talking to each other until it struck midnight.

DING DING DING! There was the clock for midnight, we all sat staring at each other not making a single noise when all of a sudden we were joined by Sarah.

 _"Hello everyone, hello Nina. Now I need to ask you a question Nina."_

"Ok, go head." I told her.

 _"Do you have a brother?"_

"No I'm an only child, why?"

 _"This can't be right, I must be wrong you can't be the chosen one."_

"Sarah wait! Is there a way we can prove I'm the chosen one?"

 _"There is but it's dangerous, it can release sprits and all sorts of if you want to do it you need to grab that candle over there and light it. Then put it in the middle of the circle and hold hands."_

We did all the steps as Sarah had told us and we sat, when Sarah started to chant in a diffrent language. We all looked at each other, none of us looked happy to be here more like petrified. Then after about 10 seconds the candle blew out all by it's self.

 _"You are the chosen one, your task is to look your family tree's up, all of you."_

"But why sarah?"

 _"You will find out soon, when you have all got your family trees, meet me back in here, at midnight."_

"Wait! Sarah!" But she was gone it was no use, we all decided to go back to bed and we would figure the family trees out tomorrow but for now we just need sleep and loads of it!

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and btw this is the longest chapter yet. Please review, cause it is helpful and it really helps to boost people's confindence. When i see a review and someone said they loved the story or liked it or something a massive smile comes on my face :) Also like i said I am open to ideas and you will get regonised for it! Till next time...**

 **Cloclo14**


End file.
